HATE YOU LEE DONGHAE
by Fasma
Summary: Donghae diculik. udah gitu aja. yang bersedia baca, silahkan. Leeteuk, Yesung, Donghae, dan OC. #Typo (banyak mungkin)


Author gak mau banyak bacot. ini FF lama. umurnya sekitar 3 tahun. FF kedua yang aku buat. cerita gak bagus. lumayan kurang PD buat publish ini.

Okay! Lets read!

**###**

"Kau tahu oppa, dia itu tampan, pintar, tinggi, baik, jago dance, semuanyalah..."

"So?"

"Yah, dia itu keren! Aku sangat bangga bisa satu kelas dengannya. Tapi sayangnya dia sangat tertutup. Dan sangat jarang bicara. Bagaimana menurutmu, oppa?"

"Biasa saja"

"Oppaaa... setidaknya katakan kalau dia itu baik, atau apa."

"Lalu, apa kau pernah mengatakan semua itu padaku?"

"Maksud oppa?"

"Aku ini namjachingumu!"

**###**

"Oppa... aku tadi bicara dengannya"

"..."

"Suaranya sangat indah"

"..."

"Kau masih marah denganku, oppa?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?! Hah!"

"Mi-mianhae, oppa.."

'BRAKKK'

"BERHENTILAH MEMUJINYA DIDEPANKU!"

"Hiks-hiks..."

**###**

***GIRL POV***

Apa salahku? Apa aku salah jika memuji seseorang? Apa aku salah jika mengaguminya?

Arrggghhhh! Apa aku terlalu berlebihan? Apa dia cemburu? Sebaiknya aku harus minta maaf kepadanya.

**###**

***AUTHORPOV***

Menjelang sore hari, Donghae berjalan melewati lorong sekolahnya. Dia terlihat sedang menelfon seseorang.

"Ne, hyung. Tunggu aku. Sebentar lagi aku sampai"

'klik'

Tiba-tiba...

'BUGHH'

"Arrgghhh!"

**###**

"Owww, ternyata kau sudah sadar, namja lemah..."

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya. Tangan dan kakinya terikat di sebuah kursi. Tengkuknya masih terasa sakit akibat pukulan tadi.

"Dimana ini?"

"Selamat datang, Lee Donghae. Ini di kamarku"

"Kau siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu"

"Hh, aku juga sudah bisa menebak. Orang kaya sepertimu mana mungkin tau tentang kami, anak-anak yang sama sekali tidak kaya"

"Apa maksudmu? Lepaskan aku!"

"Tak apa jika kau tidak mengenalku, tapi setidaknya kau masih mengingat yeojaku. Ups, maksudku yeojaku yang telah tergila-gila padamu"

"Nuguya?"

"Shin Chami"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Dan apa maksudmu dengan berkata seperti tadi? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti"

"Huh, baru kali ini aku menemui namja sesombong dirimu. Aku jadi merasa kasihan dengan yeojaku. Dia mengagumi seseorang yang ternyata sangat angkuh"

"Apa maksudmu?!" Teriak Donghae.

'BUGHH!'

Sebuah tinjuan mendarat di muka Donghae hingga membuat ujung bibirnya berdarah.

"JANGAN MEMBENTAKKU!"

"..."

Namja tadi mengambil sebuah kain dan mengikatnya di mulut Donghae.

"Jangan, kumohon. Ja-jangan.. hmmpphhhhmpphhh"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU! Kautahu, hah? Chami selalu saja menceritakan semuanya. Tentang dirimu! HANYA TENTANGMU! AKU MUAK MELIHATMU!"

'BRRAKKK'

**###**

"DONGHAE HILANG!" Teriak Leeteuk.

"MWO! kau jangan bercanda, hyung!."

"Aku tidak bercanda Yesung-a"

Yesung panik. "Jangan-jangan dia diculik? Hyung, bagaimana ini? Eomma dan appa sedang di luar kota."

"Kita beritahu mereka. Ayo cepat, kita harus mencari Donghae."

**###**

"Oppa, kau tahu, seharian ini aku tidak melihat Donghae oppa. Dia kemana, ya? Apa dia sakit?"

"..."

"Mianhae, oppa. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu kasal lagi..."

"Gwenchana"

"Aku hanya khawatir, apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"..."

**###**

'BUGHH!BUGGHH!'

'Hmmpphhh... '

"KENAPA SELALU SEPERTI TADI?!"

'BUGGHHH!'

"hhmphh... hmphh"

"KENAPA SELALU TENTANGMU?!"

'BUGHH! BUUGHH! BUGHH!'

"PADAHAL HANYA BEBERAPA JAM SAJA, DIA TIDAK MELIHATMU!"

'BUGHH!BUGHH!'

"ARRGHHH! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

'BRAKK'

**###**

"Oppa! Ada kabar buruk!"

Namja itu berdiri. "Jika kau hanya ingin menceritakan tentang namja itu, pergilah! Aku tak mau dengar" Dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan sang yeoja.

"Ta-tapi, DONGHAE OPPA HILANG. DIA DICULIK!"

Namja itu tersenyum kecut. "Huh.."

**###**

"Hyung, bagaimana ini? Donghae belum ditemukan?" Yesung mondar-mandir.

"Kita tunggu saja kabar dari pihak polisi." Sahut Leeteuk.

"Tidak ada kabar ari pihak polisi. Semuanya nihil."

Leeteuk memijit keningnya. "Kita tidak bisa jika diam saja disini"

"…"

Tiba-tiba Leeteuk berdiri. "Ayo kita cari dia."

"Dimana?"

"DIMANA SAJA ASALKAN DIA DITEMUKAN!"

**###**

"A-kumo-hon... Lepas-kan ak-ku..."

"..."

"To-to-long..."

Namja itu mengambil sebuah pemukul baseball.

'PRAANGGG'

Namja itu memukulkan tongkat baseball ke salah satu kaca yang ada di kamarnya.

"L-leppas-skan ak-ku.. aku m-mohon"

Namja itu mengarahkan pemukul baseball itu kearah Donghae dengan sangat kencang.

"T-turun-nkan t-tongk-kat it-tu"

'BUGGHHH BUGGHHH"

"Arrgghhh!"

Jeritan itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan.

'BUGHH BUUGH'

Tanpa ampun namja itu melayangkan pemukulnya ke tubuh Donghae. Perlahan, darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

'BUGGHHH!BUUGHHH!'

"..."

'BRAKK!'

"Oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Cha-Chami?"

"Kau! Aku tak percaya kau begitu tega padanya!"

"Itu semua karenamu! Kenapa kau selalu memujinya?!"

"Lalu apa salahnya jika aku memujanya?! HAH?!"

"…"

"Oppa, tolong, lepaskan dia… Aku mohon… aku janji aku akan turuti semua keinginanmu… tolong lepaskan dia…"

"Cih!"

"Oppa… Aku mohon…"

'BRAKKK'

"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!"

**###**

'BRUKKK'

"..."

'Ting-tong'

"Ne, sebentar"

'Cklek'

"OMO! HYUNG! DONGHAE DISINI" Teriak Yesung.

"Donghae-ya!"

Leeteuk memegang muka Donghae. "Kenapa seluruh tubuhnya dingin seperti ini?!"

"Bibirnya berdarah!"

"Ayo cepat kita bawa kerumah sakit!" Perintah Leeteuk.

Yesung memeriksa punggung Donghae. "Hyung! Punggungnya penuh luka. Ini seperti pukulan"

"Yesung! Cepat ambil kunci mobil, kau yang menyetir!"

"Ne!"

**###**

"Uhhh, sak-kittt..."

Leeteuk memeluk Donghae. "Donghae, tahan. Sebentar lagi kita sampai di rumah sakit"

Tiba-tiba mulut Donghae mengeluarkan darah.

"Donghae-ya!"

Dengan sigap, Leeteuk mengambil beberapa tissue dan membersihkan darah di sekitar bibir Donghae.

**###**

"Emmpphhh"

"Donghae, kau sudah sadar?"

Leeteuk memegang tangan Donghae.

"KYAAA! LEPASKAN AKU! AKU INGIN PULANG!" Donghae memberontak.

"Hae-ah, ini kami!"

"PERGI!"

"Sungie, panggil dokter!"

"Ne"

"AKU TIDAK MENGENALMU! AKU MOHON, LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Hae-ah..."

"HYUNGG! OMMAA! APPAA! TOLONG AKU!"

Sekitar dua menit kemudian seorang dokter datang bersama Yesung dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Uisa, tolong beri dia obat penenang."

Donghae sedikit memberontak ketika uisa itu mendekatinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Donghae tertidur.

"Kenapa dia seperti itu, uisa?"

"Sepertinya pasien mengalami trauma yang membuatnya seperti tadi"

"MWO! Trauma?!"

"Omo!"

**###**

Semua keluarga Donghae berkumpul di rumah sakit karena mendengar kabar bahwa Donghae masuk rumah sakit. Kedua orang tuanya pun telah kembali dari luar kota.

"Eomma, Appa. Mianhae. Kami tidak bisa menjaga Donghae dengan baik" Kata si sulung.

"Gwenchana, lagipula semua sudah terjadi dan ini juga bukan salah kalian. Kalian sudah menjaganya dengan baik. Appa sangat berterimakasih." kata appa mereka.

"Lalu, apa tersangkanya sudah tertangkap?" tanya eomma Donghae.

"Belum. Tapi menurut informasi, tersangkanya itu adalah teman satu sekolahnya Donghae"

"Semoga dia cepat tertangkap"

"Emmphhh..."

Semua orang mendekat. "Donghae, kau sudah sadar?"

Donghae hanya diam dan menatap lurus kearah langit-langit.

Tangan Donghae digenggem oleh eommanya. "Hae-ah, ini eomma, nak. Lihat eomma"

Perlahan-lahan Donghae menatap orang-orang yang ada disekitaarnya.

Dia melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam oleh eommanya. Kemudian ia mulai gelisah dan ketakutan. Wajahnya secara perlahan menjadi pucat pasi.

"Donghae, ini kami. Kami ini keluargamu" kata appa Donghae.

"PERGI! AKU TIDAK MENGENALMU! PERGI!" Donghae mulai memberontak hingga membuat selang infus hampir terlepas dari tangannya.

"Donghae-ya..." semua orang mencoba menenangkannya. "Sadar Donghae. Kami tidak jahat"

"Panggil uisa!" perintah appa mereka.

"Ne" Yesung segera memanggil dokter.

"KYAAA! LEPASKAN AKU!" Donghae semakin histeris. "EOMMA! APPAA! TOLONGGG!" muka Donghae semakin pucat dan dingin. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Eomma Donghae memegang muka anaknya. Menyuruhnya untuk menatapnya. "Hae-ah, lihat eomma. Ini eomma, bukan orang lain"

Dengan tatapan eommanya itu, Donghae mulai dapat dikendalikan. Dia mulai merasa tenang. Eomma Donghae memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Tak berapa lama kemudian uisa datang dan menyuntikkan obat penenang ke dalam tubuhnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Donghae mulai terlelap di alam tidurnya.

"Uisa, apa ada cara supaya ketika dia sadar tidak histeris seperti tadi?"

"Saya sarankan supaya anda memasukkan pasien ke rumah sakit jiwa atau berkonsultasi dengan psikolog"

"Rumah sakit jiwa?! Saya tidak setuju! Anak saya tidak gila, uisa!" bantah Tn Lee..

"Ne, saya tahu. Jika anda kurang setuju, anda bisa berkonsultasi dengan seorang psikolog. Dan saya sarankan supaya pasien tetap menjalankan kehidupannya seperti biasanya" Jelas uisa itu. "Sebisa mungkin buat hidupnya layaknya sebelum ia mendapatkan trauma. Itu akan membantu dalam proses penyembuhannya"

"Ini juga demi kebaikannya"

**###**

"SELAMAT DATANG DI RUMAH, MAGNAE!"

Kedua hyung dan orangtua Donghae berkumpul di rumah untuk merayakan kepulangan Donghae dari rumah sakit. Eomma mereka membawa kue tart dengan hiasan lilin diatasnya. Leeteuk dan Yesung meniup terompet, sedangkan Tn Lee merangkul Donghae masuk ke dalam dorm.

Perlahan sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibir anak laki-laki itu.

"Gomawo,hyung, eomma, appa..."

"Chonmaneyo, saeng" kata Leeteuk.

"Kami senang melihatmu kembali ke rumah ini, nak" sahut Ny Lee.

**###**

"AKU SUDAH MENURUTI KATA-KATAMU! NAMJA ITU SUDAH KULEPASKAN! TAPI KENAPA KAU MALAH MELAPORKANKU KE POLISI, HAH?!"

"Mianhae, oppa. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjadi yeojachingu seorang penjahat sepertimu..."

"Huh, seharusnya aku tahu jika akan seperti ini jadinya..."

Disamping namja itu sudah ada 2 orang polisi yang menjegalnya. "Anda harus ikut kami ke kantor polisi sekarang juga!"

Namja itu hanya bisa menunduk lemah atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

"Mianhae oppa, hiks-hiks"

**###**

'ting tong'

"Ye, chankaman" Yesung membukakan pintu.

"Anyeonghaseyo" seorang yeoja kira-kira berumur 17 tahun sedang membungkuk 900padanya.

"Maaf, anda siapa?"

"Chonun Shin Chami imnida"

**###**

"JADI DIA ITU NAMJACHINGUMU?!" teriak Yesung.

"Sungie, sabar" Leeteuk menenangkan.

"Ye, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae..." Sahut gadis itu.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu datang ke rumah kami?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf kapada kalian semua, terutama Donghae sunbae"

"Dan apa kau tahu, hal itu sudah sangat terlambat" kata Leeteuk.

Yesung mulai naik darah. "SETELAH DONGHAE SEPERTI ITU, KAU BARU MEMINTA MAAF?! DIMANA RASA BERSALAHMU, HAH?!"

"YESUNG! hentikan! Lebih baik kau masuk ke kamar dan menemani Donghae!"

'BRAKK'

Yesung masuk ke dalam kamar.

Leeteuk memijit keningnya. "Sepertinya waktumu kurang tepat"

"Mian…"

"Ye, sebaiknya kamu pulang saja" tambahnya.

Chami berlutut dibawah kaki Leeteuk. "Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Aku mohon, maafkan aku..."

"Hey, apa yang kamu lakukan? Tolong berdiri"

"Mianhae, hiks, aku mohon"

Leeteuk membantu Chami berdiri. "Jangan lakukan ini. Ini bukan salahmu"

"Hiks..hiks.."

"Sebenarnya ini salah namjachingumu. Dia yang melakukan semuanya tanpa sepengetahuanmu, kan?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ye, hiks.."

"Lalu, kemana sekarang namjachingumu itu?"

"Dia sudah aku laporkan ke kantor polisi, hiks..hiks.."

"Kau melaporkannya? Hebat. Padahal kan dia namjachingumu.."

"Hiks-"

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Hapus air matamu" Leeteuk mengambilkan beberapa lembar tissue.

"Kamsahamnida"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menebus kesalahan namjamu itu?"

"Aku sebisa mungkin akan menghilangkan traumanya. Aku akan berusaha"

"Baiklah, tapi kami belum sepenuhnya mempercayaimu"

**###**

"Memangnya dia siapa, hyung?"

"Dia teman satu kelasmu, Hae. Lebih tepatnya dia penggemarmu"

"Penggemar?"

"Yup, silahkan perkenalkan namamu"

"Anyeonghaseyo, sunbae, chonun Shin Chami imnida"

"Chami? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namamu. Tapi dimana, ya?"

"Jelas kau pernah mendengarnya. Dia kan teman satu kelasmu"

Chami tersenyum.

**###**

"Oppa... Ini makanan untukmu..." Chami masuk ke kamar Donghae dan menghampiri Donghae yang berada di tempat tidur. "Aku suapi, ya..."

Yesung dan Leeteuk mengintip dari luar

"Sepertinya kita tidak perlu seorang psikolog lagi" ujar Leeteuk.

"Maksud hyung?"

"Lihat saja yeoja itu. Aku yakin dia bisa mengembalikan Donghae kita yang dulu"

Yesung melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Tetap saja aku masih membencinya"

"Ayolah, Sungie. Setidaknya beri dia kesempatan untuk minta maaf" bujuk Leeteuk.

"Ne, aku memaafkannya. Puas kau hyung?!"

"Hahaha, sangat puas. Kau memang hyung terbaik, Yesung. Setelah aku tentunya!"

"Aishh"

**###**

Beberapa hari kemudian Donghae sudah dapat bersekolah. Dia mengikuti pelajaran biologi di laboratorium seperti murid lainnya. Semua murid sudah keluar dari laboratorium dan tinggalah Donghae sendiri di lab itu karena dia sekarang sedang tugas piket untuk membersihkan alat-alat bekas percobaan. Sebenarnya setiap kali tugas ada 4 orang anak yang bertugas piket, tapi karena mereka jahil, yahh Donghae disuruh untuk membersihkan peralatan itu semua sendiri.

'PRANGGG'

"KYAAA!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, Chami langsung menghampiri Donghae. Sebenarnya Chami tadi tidak langsung ke kelas, tetapi dia menunggu Donghae didepan pintu lab.

"Hae oppa!"

"KYAA! PERGI!"

"Oppa, ini Chami!"

"JANGAN! AKU MOHON!" Donghae berteriak histeris. "TURUNKAN TONGKAT ITU!"

Chami memeluk Donghae dengan sangat erat. "Oppa, ini Chami. Temanmu!"

Sedikit demi sedikit, Donghae mulai tenang. Chami memegang wajah Donghae dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Dari sorot matanya, dia terlihat sangat ketakutan. "Oppa, dengar. Disini tidak ada orang jahat. Kami semua sayang oppa. Percayalah, itu bukan apa-apa dan tidak bisa menyakitimu, mengerti?"

Donghae mengangguk ketakutan. Chami kembali memeloknya erat hingga Donghae merasa tenang.

'Gomawo, Chami. Kau teman terbaikku'

**END**

**###**


End file.
